Known techniques for preparing mono-hydrolyzed acyl-halide compounds via hydrolysis of polyfunctional acyl-halide compounds offer low yields, e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,310. Techniques for producing higher yields of such mono-hydrolyzed acyl-halide compounds are desired.